The present invention relates to a food product in the form of an aerated mass for pastry, biscuit and confectionery-making, a process for manufacturing the said food product, and also a composite biscuit/confectionery-making product comprising the said aerated food product as a garnish.
There is known, for example from Great Britain Complete Patent Specification No. 1 261 910, an aerated, lactic protein-based and lactose-based spread which is prepared from an aqueous lactic dispersion acidified by fermentation by thermophilic bacteria and which, after the addition of a fatty phase, is transformed into an emulsion, pasteurized and then cooled while at the same time being mechanically kneaded, for example in a scraped surface heat exchanger, in which it is simultaneously aerated by the incorporation of an inert gas. A product of this kind is intended to be stored under refrigeration.
It is known, for example through patent application European Patent Application Publication No. 0 607 471, to prepare a lactic protein-based, sugared, proteinic food product which presents itself in the form of an aerated mass with a firm, unctuous texture and a neutral milky taste. A product of this kind keeps for a certain period without any change in structure, on condition, however, that it is refrigerated, for example at 8 to 15.degree.C.